Fuzzy Wuzzy With a Badge
by courderouge2006
Summary: After an undercover operation with Metropolis PD, Clark comes back to Smallville looking a little... different. A story in the Sheriff Kent AU, just some Clois goodness. Hope you enjoy.I own nothing from Smallville.


This popped into my head, just for some Clois togetherness. Not really advancing anything, but a fun look at the favorite couple of Smallville.

//

Lois walked through the bullpen of the Daily Planet waving to a few of her colleagues. She was in a pretty good mood today since she was going to get to see Clark again finally.

Captain Sawyer called in one of her favors and asked Clark and Whitney to go undercover on a gun-buying bust, and they'd been gone for over a week by this point. Lois had received news that they were going to be getting home today and she couldn't wait. She had just turned the final copy of her latest story into the editor and she was about to be on the road to Smallville.

Making her way out to the parking lot, Lois actually found herself humming a tune when she got into her car and left the city. "T.G.I.F. baby."

She finally made it to the Smallville Sheriff Department. Clark and Whitney had to come here first to catch up on paperwork, but she couldn't wait to see him. Waving to the receptionist, Lois made her way to Clark's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She grinned as she swung open the door. "Hey Smallville, did you miss…?" Lois stopped in mid step, staring at the man behind the desk. "Whoa!"

Clark looked up from the desk, smiling when he saw who it was. "Well hey. Long time no see." Pushing his chair back from the desk, Clark stood and walked around toward her. It took a moment but he realized she wasn't moving, just staring at him. "Lois? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes opened a little wide. "You… ummm… your…" She pointed to his face.

Clark just chuckled. "Yea yea, I know, it's weird." Sitting back on the edge of his desk, Clark ran his hand over his face to feel the week's worth of growth. "They wanted us to look different, and I wasn't really into the idea of bleaching my hair, so I grew in a beard. Is it that ugly?"

Lois stared at the fuzz on her boyfriend's face. It wasn't long and straggly like Grizzly Adams, but it was longer than stubble. Stepping closer, she reached her hand out to cup his cheek. It was just long enough to be soft and fuzzy. Her bottom lip trembled as her dirty, dirty mind kicked into overdrive imagining all the places that would tickle. "No. It's not ugly at all. It's really sexy. It suits you, really."

Clark just laughed and reached up to hold her hand. "Uh huh, I'm sure." He kissed her softly. "I'll shave it off when I get home, don't worry."

Lois let out a slight whimper at the thought of him shaving. She had never seen this side of Clark before. She knew he was a farmboy, and she knew he had no problem going out with a tarp and a sleeping bag and roughing it for a couple of nights. But this… whoa boy.

She wanted to try to talk him out of it when the door opened again. "Hey bossman, I wanted to… oh hey Lois, long time no see."

She turned around to see Whitney and immediately burst into laughter. "Oh… my… what happened to you?!"

Whitney crossed his arms over his chest and just smiled. "Yea, I know, it's real funny. Not all of us can grow face fuzz like Abe Lincoln there." Whitney's hair had been died pitch black and spiked up in all directions and a small soul patch adorned his chin.

Lois fell back into Clark's arms. "I thought… you said you couldn't grow a beard?" she struggled to get it out through the laughter.

Clark leaned in to her ear, whispering. "He can't. That took four days to grow and they still had to die it black to make it look like it was even there."

Lois burst into laughter again and almost fell to the floor if Clark hadn't been holding onto her. "Oh god, I have to call Lana has she seen this?"

Whitney moved from the door quickly, reaching for Lois' phone. "NO! Lois, give me the phone… Lois! OW! She bit me!"

Clark was trying to scoot back over the desk to stay out of the way. He knew better than to get between these two.

Lois was trying to dial her phone and Whitney was still grabbing for it. "Lois, don't… dial… my… wife!" He finally snatched it away. "HA! Now I can get it all back to normal before I have to go home."

"Get what back to normal?"

Whitney spun around to the door in time to see his wife stepping through and putting her car keys into her purse. She looked up at her husband… and her jaw dropped. "Wow."

Lois tried to add her two cents in but Clark had already clamped a hand over her mouth. "Be nice."

Growling, Lois licked at Clark's hand but he didn't move. He only leaned in to whisper again, "Lois, I just spent a week undercover with Whitney. You think the idea of you licking me is going to do anything but turn me on right now?"

Her earlier betraying thoughts of the ticklish beard came back and made her eyelids flutter slightly. Damn he didn't play fair.

Lana was reaching up and patting her hand along Whitney's hair. "Ow. It's sharp." Whitney rolled his eyes before Lana smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "But I don't get it, why didn't they just let you grow a beard like Clark? It would have made sense."

Lois burst into laughter again and Clark tried to help his friend. "Why don't you go ahead home. We can finish looking through some of the backlog in a couple of days, alright? Go see Kyle, be with your family."

Whitney raised one eyebrow. "Well thank you kindly bossman, that sounds good to me. Come on baby." Whitney tossed Lana over his shoulder and walked out of the station.

Lois just kept laughing. "Wow. I guess those two missed each other a lot."

She felt his hot breath next to her ear. "I hope they're not the only ones." He tugged her earlobe softly with his teeth, making her moan again.

"Clark, we're in your office."

He chuckled, a deep rumbling noise she felt through his chest. "I don't remember that stopping us before." His hands moved up under her blouse, cupping her breasts through her bra and making her moan again.

"Clark… door…"

His hands and lips left her just long enough for her to hear the door shut and then the lock click. She opened her eyes finally to see him staring back at her, licking his lips and grinning. "Clark?" She hadn't seen that particular look in his eyes before.

"I missed you. A lot." He was moving closer to her and he suddenly claimed her lips with his, making her moan back into his mouth as she felt his body grind over hers for the first time in far too long.

Clothing flew, pens and papers fell to the floor and Lois found herself laying back with stars exploding in her eyes as she tried her damnedest not to scream out for him right here in the middle of the police station.

After three times, for him, she thought he was finally sated. Standing on wobbly legs Lois leaned over to grab the flimsy lace Clark had made short work of when she heard another low growl and noticed him staring at her over her shoulder. "Clark… no. Please, wait 'til we're at your hou…"

When she finally walked out of the station that afternoon she could only hope the teeth marks in her left hand would go away eventually. She had to bite down pretty damn hard not to scream curses and praises at him in the end there.

//

That evening at his house had actually been pretty quiet. She had managed to get a shower without him sneaking in to get those hard to reach places. They shared take-out and watched a movie, a romantic comedy neither would admit they really wanted to see but no one really put up a fight over. She woke up to see the DVD menu playing over and over again. Sliding off of his chest she walked over to pop the movie out and looked for something else she might not mind watching.

She had just bent over to look through the bottom shelf when she felt his big hands roam over her hips and the tickle of his beard moving up her inner thighs. "Oh damn Clark, no please… it's late, I just want to go to bed."

"Me too. Eventually."

By four A.M. Clark must have finally lost his stamina. She slowly woke back into consciousness to feel his arms around her and hear his breathing against her neck as they lay cuddled together in bed. "Thank you… thank you."

She jumped when she felt him shift but he settled right back to sleep. Lois was afraid to even take a deep breath until she fell back asleep.

//

Saturday found Lois and Clark visiting his mom for some very missed, good ol' home cooking. "Mrs. Kent, I've missed your cooking so much." Lois smiled as she took another bite of seasoned baked sweet potatoes.

Martha smiled. "I missed having you around. I guess with Clark off helping Captain Sawyer there wasn't any reason for you to come to Smallville."

Lois dropped her fork. "Oh no no no no, it wasn't like that at all! I swear! Perry had me working on the city council beat, they were looking over the budget changes needed since all the front companies from the fall of Edge have lost city contracts. I swear, I wanted to come visit but I didn't have any time."

Martha just laughed. "Sweety, it's perfectly fine. I know you were busy."

Lois exhaled loudly, glad she hadn't upset Clark's mom. She noticed him sitting at the head of the table, digging into home cooking for the first time since he went undercover. "Not much homemade pot roast on a stakeout huh Smallville?"

Clark just shook his head and "Mmm-ed" as he took another big bite.

After lunch Martha packed up several jars of preserves she wanted to deliver to a friend of hers down the road. "Would you two mind doing the dishes? Or just put them in the sink and I'll get them when I get back."

"We've got it mom, don't worry. Tell Mrs. Hatcher hello for me." Clark kissed his mom on the cheek and picked the basket up to carry it out to her car.

"Oh Lois, there's a chocolate pie in the refrigerator and some whipped cream in the door. You two go ahead, I might not be back for a while."

Lois smiled. "Thanks Mrs. K. Have fun."

Lois had just scrubbed off the last plate and put the pans in the sink to soak when the door opened. "Get lost out there in the driveway Smallville?"

"No, just wanted to check on the barn, see how much feed we still have."

Lois smiled back at him as he sat at the counter. "Your mom left dessert." Leaning into the fridge she grabbed the pie and the whipped cream to put on the counter. She turned to reach for the dessert plates in the cupboard when she felt a strong hand on her arm. "Come on Clark, stop messing around, I want dessert."

"Me too."

Lois was almost afraid to look back at him after hearing that low timbre in his voice. "Clark, we're at your mom's house."

"She's not home."

She turned back to him finally, and the look on his face made her melt… and shake. "Clark, please. I'm still sore from last night."

Walking around the counter, Clark picked her up and sat her down on the counter top easily. "Let me kiss it all better then." One hand started undoing her blouse while the other reached for the can of whipped cream.

Lois whimpered. "Oh god. Please be gentle."

Half a chocolate pie, ninety minutes and a can of whipped cream later, Lois walked on shaky legs upstairs to the bedroom to take a much needed nap. She settled slowly into bed in Clark's old room before she shot back up and hurried to the door, locking it. "Just a few hours. I just need a few hours."

//

On Sunday, Lois took the initiative to try and get rid of some of Clark's pent up energy. They were hiking through the woods up into the hills to find a natural spring Clark had told her was a tributary to the Elbow River. Several hours and many miles later, Lois breathed a sigh of relief to see the clear blue waters under the canopy of trees. "Oh wow, this is gorgeous Clark."

He popped out of the woods next to her. "I know. We found this place years ago, Pete almost hated to swim here because it was so cold." He dropped the pack from his shoulders and stretched his back.

Lois glanced back at him. Even when he was communing with nature he still loved his old jeans and boots. The blue t-shirt clung to him from the heat of the day. He truly looked like a mountain man right now, from the beard to the boots. A very sexy mountain… NO! Bad Lois, we're trying to get away from that today.

"So what do you say Lois, think it's too cold for you?" Clark grinned at her.

Raising her brow and taking it as a personal challenge, Lois stood and pulled her tank top off, tossing it aside and reveling the bright red bikini top underneath. "We'll see whose teeth are chattering first." Untying her shorts she let them fall as she kicked her shoes off, reaching to take off her socks and standing in front of him in the matching red bottoms with a black trim.

Clark's eyes flashed as they traveled up and down her body and Lois shuddered. He looked so sexy but she didn't think she could take anymore. Turning she dove into the water, disappearing into the cold depths and relishing the chill on her heated, sweaty skin. Popping up she smiled and gave off a little holler. "Wow! That is refreshing. Come on in Smallville."

Clark smiled and pulled the t-shirt off, tossing it onto his bag. Kicking his boots away as he undid his belt, he slid his jeans down and then stood at the edge of the rock… completely, bare ass naked.

Lois' eyes shot even wider. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Clark shrugged. "Nothing better after a long hot hike than skinny dipping is there?" He dove into the water and she followed his shape as he swam under the water… just before popping up in front of her and pushing his hair back from his face. "You're right. Feels amazing."

Lois had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the familiar feeling against her thigh. Even in a freezing cold spring Clark was constantly turned on. "Clark… what are you doing?"

He leaned in, kissing her throat softly. "Making up for lost time." Reaching up he held onto the edge of the rocks while his other hand slid her bottoms aside.

Lois hissed at the feeling of pure heat wrapped in the freezing water. She whimpered, moaned, shivered and melted all at once from the sensations going through her poor, battered, amazingly satiated body. Even after everything they had done the past couple of days she couldn't stop herself from wanting him again.

Clark slid deep into her, basking in her heat, in her fire. He felt her legs wrap around him, clinging tighter as he sped up just slightly. It was so different under the water. He couldn't touch bottom so he was purely using his arms for leverage, but he couldn't make himself slow down even if he wanted to.

Lois wrapped herself around him fully, claiming his lips with hers. "Smallville… Oh god… Love you."

He smiled against her lips. "Love you too Lois. So much."

He took her twice more before the long hike back to the truck, once more in the cold waters and finally in the heat of the sun on the warm flat rocks. Clark ended up having to carry her the last mile since her legs seemed to keep wanting to go out on her.

//

He looked up from the couch where he was watching SportsCenter. After a quick and easy dinner of leftovers, they had settled into snuggling on the couch before Lois suddenly popped up from the couch and ran into his bedroom. Clark was curious but he just let it go.

He heard her soft footsteps as she came back into the living room. "Here."

Looking up he saw a razor in one of her hands and the clippers from under the bathroom sink in her other hand. "Lois, what's going on?"

She stared back at him, her expression unwavering. "Shave. Now."

Clark sat up, swinging his legs around to the floor. "I thought… you said you liked the beard."

"I do, but… it's changed you. So go shave."

Clark looked around the room, trying to find the camera he was sure she set up to mess with him. "Ok, what's going on here?"

She knelt down in front of him and put the trimming tools on his lap. "Clark, I love you. But since you got back home with that beard, something in you has changed. You've been… extremely horny all weekend."

He had to laugh, it sounded too ludicrous. "So… you want me to shave because you think that my beard has made me too… horny?"

She nodded, a serious look still plastered to her face. "Clark, we have an amazing sex life, and the past few days have been… wow. But I have to go to work tomorrow and you do too. There is no way I'll be able to carry out a normal life if every time I see you I worry about whether I'll be able to feel anything from the waist down in an hour. So please, for my sanity, go shave."

He looked at her skeptically, but finally shrugged. "Ok, I think it's crazy but if you'll feel better I'll go shave it off. I just thought you said you liked it." He took the tools and stood up from the couch.

"I do, I really do think you look so sexy with the beard, but… maybe it can be a special thing for us, like if we go off on a vacation together when we don't have to deal with coworkers or family for days. Then you can grow it in and rock my world across the US of A." She smiled at him and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you so much sweety."

Clark walked into the master bathroom to do as she had asked him and Lois changed the channel to see if there was anything good on at this time of night.

Twenty minutes had gone by when she heard footsteps coming back in. "Well, I shaved it, but I wanted to try something before I got rid of it totally."

Lois looked back towards him and her jaw dropped. He had cleaned up everything except around his lips and chin. The rugged man beard was gone and she was left staring at her boyfriend with just a goatee. Biting her lip, Lois stood up from the couch and grabbed his hand. "Bed, now."

Clark's eyes bugged out. "Whoa, this isn't like the beard, it looks totally different."

Lois pushed him against the wall, her hands splayed over his chest as she pressed a kiss to his throat. "The beard did something to you… but this… THIS does something to me. Get your ass on that bed now mister."

Clark raised his brow and did as she said. He was still very lost, but he didn't think he was going to mind so much.


End file.
